warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List' is the first army book released as part of Forge World's Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. ''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List contains the complete non-Legion specific unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Legiones Astartes army to be used during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game. This book only contains the units that were released within the first three Horus Heresy Series books, and as such is considered outdated and is no longer in print. The updated version is the The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List. The regular edition and the collector's edition covers are both shown. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List is a 96-page hardback containing the complete profiles, special rules and wargear, compiled and updated, for the core Legiones Astartes Legion Crusade Army List for Warhammer 40,000 and the Battles in the Age of Darkness gaming expansion. It allows Horus Heresy players to carry something lighter to their games than the weighty tomes of our main volumes, and is also intended to be used both as a resource for consulting and collecting your armies and as a handy reference during play. The contents of this book have been drawn from across the three volumes of Forge World's Horus Heresy Isstvan Trilogy series, and are intended to be used alongside its companion book The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions which provides the special rules and unique units and characters for the specific Legions featured in the epic conflict of the Horus Heresy's opening stages. It can also be used as a basis to build a Great Crusade army list for any of the Space Marine Legions. Collector's Edition This book, along with its companion book, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions were released alongside The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination in a limited printing collector's edition. This collector's edition contained The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List as a black leather-bound hardback, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Isstvan Campaign Legions as a black leather-bound hardback, and the The Horus Heresy: Illuminations - The Art of the Isstvan Trilogy. The collector's edition came in a black slipcase with room for the first two Isstvan Trilogy books. Only 1500 copies of the collector's edition were printed and sold. Contents The following is a list of every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List' - This section contains all the information needed to play the Warhammer 40,000: Battles in the Age of Darkness game expansion, including the rules, force organisation charts, warlord traits, and the allies matrix. *'HQ' - This section contains the HQ units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Praetor **Legion Centurion **Legion Command Squad *'Elites' - This section contains the Elite units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Veteran Tactical Squad **Legion Destroyer Squad **Legion Terminator Squad **Legion Techmarine Covenant **Legion Apothecarion Detachment **Legion Dreadnought Talon **Legion Contemptor Dreadnought Talon **Legion Rapier Weapons Battery **Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought *'Troops' - This section contains the Troop units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Tactical Squad **Legion Assault Squad **Legion Breacher Siege Squad **Legion Tactical Support Squad **Legion Reconnaissance Squad *'Dedicated Transports' - This section contains the Dedicated Transport units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Rhino Armoured Carrier **Legion Drop Pod **Legion Dreadnought Drop Pod *'Fast Attack' - This section contains the Fast Attack units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Seeker Squad **Legion Outrider Squad **Legion Attack Bike Squadron **Legion Jetbike Sky Hunter Squadron **Legion Primaris-Lightning Strike Fighter **Legion Tarantula Sentry Gun Battery **Legion Anvillus Pattern Dredclaw Drop Pod **Legion Land Speeder Squadron **Legion Storm Eagle Assault Gunship **Legion Javelin Attack Speeder Squadron *'Heavy Support' - This section contains the Heavy Support units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Deathstorm Drop Pod **Legion Heavy Support Squad **Legion Predator Strike Armoured Squadron **Legion Land Raider Battle Squadron **Legion Fire Raptor Gunship **Legion Achilles-Alpha Pattern Land Raider **Legion Artillery Tank Squadron ***Legion Basilisk ***Legion Medusa ***Legion Bombard **Legion Vindicator **Legion Spartan Assault Tank **Legion Caestus Assault Ram **Legion Sicaran Venator Tank Destroyer **Legion Sicaran Battle Tank **Legion Kharybdis Assault Claw **Legion Whirlwind Scorpius *'Lords of War' - This section contains the Lord of War units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Legion Stormblade Super-Heavy Tank **Legion Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer **Legion Typhon Heavy Siege Tank **Legion Falchion Super-Heavy Tank Destroyer **Legion Malcador Assault Tank **Legion Fellblade Super-Heavy Tank **Legion Glaive Super-Heavy Spacial Weapons Tank **Legion Thunderhawk Transporter **Legion Thunderhawk *'Fortification' - This section contains the Fortifications that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Imperial Castellum Stronghold *'Optional Heavy Support' - This section contains the Optional Heavy Support units that a Legiones Astartes army can take. **Thallax Cohort **Castellax-class Battle Automata Maniple *'Legions Astartes Special Rules' - This section contains the special rules that are used by a Legions Astartes army during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game. *'Legiones Astartes Wargear' - This section contains the wargear profiles that are used by a Legions Astartes army during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game. *'Weapons Summery' - This section contains a summery of all included Legiones Astartes weapons. Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List'' by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series